Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 17
|Jahreszeit=Blattfrische |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 16 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 18}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 17. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Langschweif *Tigerkralle *Sandsturm *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Rußpfote *Graustreif *Farnpfote Erwähnte Charaktere *Rotschweif Ereignisse Zeremonien *Rußpfote wird zur Heilerschülerin von Gelbzahn ernannt * :*''Anmerkung: In der Deutschen Version erhält Rußpfote hier fälschlicherweise ihren vollen Heilernamen Rußpelz, obwohl sie diesen erst von ihrer Mentorin am Mondstein bekommt (wie auch im Manga am Ende von Gelbzahns Geheimnis gezeigt wird) und sie vorher zudem auch erst am Mondstein zur Heilerschülerin ernannt werden müsste.'' Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein Tiere *Eichhörnchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Erkältung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Große Versammlung, Frischbeute, Donnerweg, DonnerClan, Ahnentor *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Heiler, Schüler *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattfrische, Mond *Redewendung: "Möge mir der SternenClan helfen!", "Beim großen SternenClan", "Mäusehirn" Wissenswertes *Seite 186: Der Satzrest "(...) along its whole length, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 170 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 187: Der Satzrest "(...), or perhaps Longtail hadn't understood what was happening." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 171 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 188: Der Satzrest "(...) when the cats stood in front of her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 172 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 190: Die Sätze "She padded toward him as he explained. Cinderpaw limped out behind her (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sie trottete auf ihn zu, während er erzählte/erklärte. Rußpfote humpelte hinter ihr heraus (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Während Feuerherz es ihr erklärte, kam auch Rußpfote dazu (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 173 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 190: Der Satzrest "Seeing her, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 173 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 190: "(...) - auch ein Unfall, den Tigerkralle verursacht hatte." - statt einem Punkt müsste dort ein Fragezeichen stehen, da dieser letzte Satzabschnitt als Frage gemeint ist (vgl. Seite 173 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 190: Der Satzrest "His head spinning with fatigue, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Während sein Kopf sich vor Müdigkeit/Erschöpfung drehte (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 174 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 190: "(...), fragte sie." - Hinter dem Wort sie müsste "sanft" oder "behutsam" stehen, da im Original die Rede von (...) she asked gently. ist (vgl. Seite 174 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 191: Der Satzrest "(...) burst out, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 175 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 192: Der Satzrest "Fireheart left the den to find (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 176 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 192: Übersetzungsfehler - Blaustern gibt Rußpfote im Deutschen fälschlicherweise ihren vollen Heilernamen, obwohl sie diesen erstens nur bekommt, wenn sie ihre Ausbildung zur Heilerin beendet hat (die sie im Buch aber gerade erst begonnen hat) und zweitens gibt der Heilermentor seinem Heilerschüler am Mondstein seinen bzw. ihren Kriegernamen, so wie Gelbzahn es bei Rußpfote im Manga von Yellowfang's Secret auch tut. *Seite 193: Der Satzrest "(...), to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), um vor den anderen Heilern vom SternenClan angenommen/akzeptiert zu werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wo du von den Heilern des SternenClans angenommen wirst." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 176 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 193: "(...), um mit ihr die Nase zu reiben." - statt reiben, müsste es berühren heißen (vgl. Seite 176 von Forest of Secrets)'' *Seite 193: Der Satzrest "Fireheart caught sight of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 177 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 17 Kategorie:Verweise